


jump, my heart

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and Unnan's dog dies, but nothing graphic or too explicit, just mentioned, mention of animals dying, welcome to rare pair hell, you know since Hirugami will be a vet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Hirugami Sachirou falls for Unnan Keisuke and never really forgets about him. Six years after their last tournament, they meet again. Sachirou learns that life is all about second chances.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Unnan Keisuke
Kudos: 11





	jump, my heart

Unnan Keisuke and Hirugami Sachirou cannot stand each other – that’s for sure.

The first time they meet each other is also the first time Sachirou participates in a high school tournament with his new team. Kamomedai is set up against Mujinazaka in the very first round.

And they go down like a lead balloon.

It lasts 24 minutes and 45 seconds ( _not that Sachirou counted, no way_ ).

The rotation is the worst, which only shows that they weren’t prepared to face such a strong opponent. They’re a young team, after all, with having all their 3rd years already left the volleyball club.

Worst of all, the rotation makes him face that tall, black haired middle blocker of Mujinazaka all. the. time.

Unnan ( _he learns the boy's name later_ ) teases Sachirou mercilessly, with a mostly flat expression and it makes Sachirou _so mad_. He always tries to not let his temper get the best of him. With older siblings whose most favourite hobby is to annoy him to death, he should be able to stay composed.

( _He isn’t_.)

Sachirou is a few centimetres smaller than Unnan, and for the first time, he thinks he might be able to understand how Kourai-kun feels whenever he teases _him_ about his small build.

His fingers twitch every time this guy gives him an unmoved look and — totally unasked for — lets him know the current count of his successfully executed blocks ( _only four, during one and a half sets, and Sachirou hates it_ ).

And yes, the game ends with a 0-2 for Mujinazaka, and Sachirou feels like a complete and utter failure, especially when that annoying middle blocker gives him a thumbs up as soon as the last ball hits the ground, marking their loss.

As if he did him a favour by being not good enough.

Which he, probably, did.

He will never let this happen again, that’s a promise he makes for himself.

Afterwards, he comes up to the guy. He doesn't care what his name is ( _yet_ ), doesn't care if he's older than him and should be respected.

He wants to crush him.

“Hey, asshole. I'll defeat you next time.”

It's the first time Unnan gives him something else than an unmoved expression. His grin sets Sachirou’s chest aflame. Startled by the sudden rush of heat, he just gives the tiniest of bows and runs off, hoping the other didn't notice his flushed cheeks.

Next year, they don't get a chance to play against each other. Mujinazaka loses against Fukuroudani. Sachirou feels like a promise was broken. All his efforts to win, to go further and further, to play against Unnan again, don't mean shit now.

It seems like Unnan doesn't bother to watch their game against Karasuno and that even feels worse.

After the tournament, Unnan and the other Mujinazaka third years graduate.

The last chance to play against each other goes to waste, just like that.

It’s not like Sachirou cares that much, right? He’s just like any other opponent, just like any other strong player he wants to defeat.

Except – he isn’t.

But Sachirou keeps that to himself. Even when Kourai-kun asks him what caused his foul mood, he doesn’t elaborate. It’s not like he can change something about it.

And he hates it.

It's not until six years later that they see each other again, and Sachirou almost doesn't recognise Unnan.

Apart from his hairstyle being slightly different (a bit shorter, more tousled, and shit, he’s gut-wrenchingly handsome), Unnan’s expression is what makes it so hard to tell that, yes, this is indeed the indifferent middle blocker Sachirou wanted to defeat so badly.

Because – Unnan Keisuke is crying his eyes out.

They are at the veterinary hospital where Sachirou currently works besides studying to gain practical experience.

It's not uncommon that animals die at the hospital, some are old and need to be put to sleep for various reasons, others had a car accident, or something like that. It happens. Sachirou sees crying people all the time.

Nothing to worry about too much.

( _Of course, he cares, of course, he worries. But he will not let it get too near to him. He’s too soft around animals either way. He cannot cry, he cannot_ – )

Still, when he is about to go buy some lunch for himself, the tall person who's sitting in the foyer, crying as silently as he's never seen someone cry before, startles him.

He stares, and it takes him a few moments to recognise the guy.

Sachirou’s heart drops, just as Unnan looks up and their gazes lock.

Seeing his tear-streaked cheeks, those dark eyes shining with more prove of his sadness, makes Sachirou move without even thinking about it. He forgets about his lunch, walks towards Unnan and sits down beside him.

They remain silent for some time until Sachirou hands Unnan a tissue. He thanks him with a hoarse voice.

Sachirou doesn't ask questions.

Unnan answers, nonetheless.

“My dog. She had cancer. Shit, I knew she was old, but … Fuck.”

That's more than Sachirou had ever heard him talking ( _which is no surprise given the fact that they barely ever talked before_ ), but he knows one thing for sure: It's better to let it all out, and to sorrow after one's pet openly, than to suppress those feelings.

That's why he sits there, just listening to Unnan telling stories about the dog who would no longer be by his side. And when silent sobs begin to shake him, Sachirou extends a hand and places it on Unnan's. For a second, he freezes, startled at the sudden contact. Then, he reciprocates the soft, reassuring squeeze and lets himself be comforted by it.

It's only when Sachirou’s lunch break is almost over that he pulls back. He almost instantly misses the warmth of Unnan's hand. It's a strange feeling, really.

“My break is over. I need to go back to work. Will you be alright?”

Unnan blinks, surprised. Guilt creeps into those dark eyes of his.

“I'm sorry. I didn't meant to waste your time like this.”

“You didn't waste anything,” Sachirou assures, getting up. He gives him a smirk, but it's a soft one.

“Although, if you feel the need to make it up to me, you could give me your phone number and go get dinner with me, sometime soon. You know. Catching up and stuff.”

“Mh,” Unnan hums, and then, a small smile spreads on his pale lips. “Yes. That sounds nice. Thanks, Hirugami-kun.”

Two days later, Sachirou’s phone buzzes, showing a message from Unnan, asking him if he wanted to go out together on Saturday.

And the day after, they meet up.

Unnan seems to be better, and Sachirou is confused at how much relief he feels when he sees him smiling, even if it's still a bit lopsided.

They decide to visit a nearby restaurant. It feels a bit awkward at first, but both young men soon feel comfortable with each other.

They talk and talk and talk, about anything and everything.

It's a wonderful night.

Time passes by too quick, and soon, it's past midnight and the restaurant owner kicks them out, leaving them with no other choice than to take a walk under the almost full moon.

They stop at a park and silence spreads between them. Sachirou sees how Unnan takes a deep breath before he turns around and faces him.

“Thank you, Hirugami-kun. For being by my side when I felt like shit. I owe you.”

“You owe me nothing,” Sachirou says, smiling. “Actually, even if the circumstances weren’t the best, I’m glad we met each other again.”

He watches in awe, as Unnan opens his mouth, closes it again, opens it, closes –

And then, he _blushes_.

Sachirou’s heart starts fluttering, and he feels his cheeks heating up.

“I – I am glad, too. And I would want to stay in contact. If you’re up for that, that is.”

It's just then that Sachirou realises, that, _maybe_ , he never stopped having feelings for Unnan Keisuke, who gave him his first gay crisis, and who was his very first fated rival ( _which he, admittedly, enjoyed a lot_ ).

And maybe, if the slight blush on Unnan's face is a tell-tale sign, he likes him back.

( _He doesn't know yet, but yes, Unnan Keisuke really likes him — and he will tell him, soon enough_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Unnan .... and Hirugami ....... are so beautiful together ............ why does nobody ship them ..........
> 
> ("Because they never met in canon and have nothing more in common than a sharp tongue and good looks, you're just being ridiculous again, kaashi.")
> 
> I knOooOooOooow but ; - ; 
> 
> Let's cry together about rare pairs and minor characters on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaashiboo)


End file.
